fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Fanganronpa Wiki:Standards
Standards Notability While this is a Wiki for Danganronpa fan work, not all fan works will be permitted on this Wiki. * The most baseline consideration for a fangame to be added to the Wiki is a Prologue and Chapter 1 in both their entirety publicly released and in some form of watchable and/or playable media. This ensures that all fangames archived include at least one completed murder case, the core feature of a Danganronpa game. ** After the Prologue & Chapter 1 have been completed and published publicly, a fangame is permitted to have a main landing page and combined gallery for the game. Character pages and sprite galleries may only be created after Chapter 2 has been released, to ensure there is a decent amount of content to be written about each character. ** Certain fangames of exceedingly high public interest, such as Re:Birth, may be archived before a public Prologue at the Admin's discretion. * Only playable games and video based fan games based on original stories are permitted. In most cases, there should be an attempt to recreate the feel of a real Danganronpa game. ** Comics, fanfiction, dating sims, and fan games or video series that are retellings of canon material are not permitted. Other kinds of fiction may be permitted in very special cases, for example exploring prior Killing Games as shown in Danganronpa V3, but an Admin should be contacted prior to content being added to the Wiki. ** Fanganronpas already on the wiki may have non-visual novel spinoff material documented alongside their original work only if created by the original creator(s). Spinoff material should be contained to the original pages as much as possible (depending on the scope of the spinoff material). * The fan works must have some demonstrable degree of popularity within the Danganronpa fandom, be that a significant number of views on YouTube/other streaming sites, a developing fandom of its own, or a significant number of derivative works such as fanart based on it. If an editor is unsure if a Fanganronpa is popular enough, please contact an Admin. If the Fanganronpa does not meet the standards listed in this section yet an editor still wishes for it to be on this wiki, please contact an Admin so they can judge the material accordingly or else they may be removed without warning. Prohibited Danganronpa fan work that contains this material is not under any circumstances permitted on this Wiki. If an editor believes a fan work should be added despite the rules listed below, contact an Admin. However, the answer will likely be no. * Fanganronpa Wiki is run on a Good Faith model for both fanwork and the creators and teams behind said fanworks. If we feel this Good Faith is being broken by words, actions, or attitudes, we reserve the right to Blacklist and/or permanently ban anyone acting in this manner, even if said reasons aren't listed in our Rules and Guidelines. This extends to conduct outside the scope of the Wikia website, such as on Discord, Facebook, Twitter, etc. * Under no circumstances will any fangames using traced material from other fangames be allowed on the Wiki. If a creator is discovered to be tracing from other fan creator's work, they and any of their Fanganronpa-material risk being permanently banned from the Wiki. Tracing from official Danganronpa images is permitted to some extent, as long as the majority of the artwork is original. * No crossover Fanganronpas using main characters from trademarked franchises, such as Sonic the Hedgehog or Total Drama Island. * No fan works using "roleplay-style" premade models, eg: Yandere Sim, Gachaverse, flash games, dollmakers, etc. All artwork and characters must be the work of the creator's own team or otherwise commissioned. ** Exceptions are made for fan work material using canon material as a base, such as using canon sprites to stay "on-model" for a creator's own work. ** Using canon Monokuma sprites is also an exception to this rule. Category:Fanganronpa Wiki Policies